


Fallen

by SansThePacifist



Series: Undertale Stories [3]
Category: Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: I am still really sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6940786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansThePacifist/pseuds/SansThePacifist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't normal for sans to just... Pass out like that. What's a better way to find out what's wrong then the brilliant Royal Scientist?</p><p> </p><p>(( DISCONTINUED ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. London bridge has fallen down(fallen down)

Sans was talking with papyrus when it happened, his eyes went dark, he sagged, and then fell in the middle of a sectence. Papyrus of course, freaked out. It wasn't like his brother to just... Pass out. Sans usually would find somewhere comfortable before napping. So this wasn't normal, at all.

The taller brother pulled out his phone, calling undyne, who called Alphys, who called papyrus back..

* * *

 

Papyrus ran through the lab doors, a loud bang carried through the room a few short seconds later.

"ALPHYS!" She was already looking up from the tv. "YOU SAID YOU COULD HELP?!" She stood up, forgetting about the anime running on the screan.

It was clear the dinosaur didn't expect papyrus, even after being told. Even so, her eyes were covered by the glare of her glasses, giving her an ominous aura. "Wh-wha-where... Where is he?"

He ran over and grabbed her arm, pulling her to the snowy village, to a cozy house, up a unique set of stairs, and finally, through a labeled door. Though the room was organized and friendly, today it had a dark feel to it, especially since a small skeleton was laid on the red car bed, embraced by soft blankets.

The scientist was released and she walked over to the comedian. She shook him a few times to make sure he wasn't just sleeping, she glanced over to papyrus and shook her head, but within a few seconds she looked back to the unresponsive skeleton.

It was heartbreaking to see the comedian with no smile, which was instead more of a frown, his fun aura gone. He had fallen down, and by how he wasn't responding, it seemed like he had a day or two left before he would be dusted. But then again, it depended on how much HoPe he had.

Papyrus held onto his scarf, any other day it wouldn't have mattered as much, but sans had bought it for him a while ago after he had gotten back from the lab...

* * *

 

_Sans walked through the door quietly, holding a large bag. He clicked on the light and hung his coat on the corner of a long, brown table he had gotten a while ago. A voice rang out._

_"SANS!" Even as a child, papyrus had a very loud voice._

_"hey bro. I'm sorry I was gone so long." The child ran over and hugged the older brother._

_"DID YOU GET ME A GIFT?! DIDJA? DIDJA?!" He chuckled._

_"you bet, how could I forget a gift for the 'great papyrus'?" The younger brother's eyes lit up._

_"YOOOUUUUUU DIIIIDD?!" The stout scientist lifted a brown bag._

_"its right here." It was quickly snatched out of his hands. The child dug into the bag, pulling out a pair of large gloves and a huge, red scarf._

_The older brother rubbed his head nervously, "'m sorry bro, it was all I could afford without..." He trailed off._

* * *

 

Papyrus' eyes teared up, his usual smile broken by orange tears, he used to be pretty ungrateful, still is. How had he only then realize how much sans had done for him?

Read stories, working long periods of time but getting gifts non-the-less, turning off the lights... And so many more...

He choked on air, he wasn't really one for breathing but it was hard NOT to.

Alphys turned in alarm at the sudden sound from papyrus.

"Pap-papyrus..? Y-you okay?" He shook his head.

"N-NO..." She didn't question his reply and just... Went with it.

* * *

Deep breaths as she wrote on the computer, but she couldn't focus. It was hard to. Trying to find some way to save sans, with out determination, was hard, she didn't want to melt sans. Especially since she was doing this for the bright, now sad, skeleton.

She spun the chair around, looking at the almost dusted subject. He was placed on a soft bed that the almaganites helped her move, it was too heavy after all, and covered with a small quilt she had found in the dump.

He looked so calm, as if in a deep trance. Papyrus came in (somehow) and sat next to his older brother, holding his hand as sans used to do to him when he was sick.

* * *

 

_Papyrus coughed on nothing again, orange leaking out of his mouth. It was just a common cold, but since it was the first he was sick, he had it horrible. He had thrown up an orange red substance atleast five times in the last day, and the older brother was regretting not being there to make sure papyrus wore at least some clothes while playing with snowdrake._

_"im so, so, so sorry bro..." His hand reached out and cupped the smaller one, pulling it close, and then encasing it with a second hand. "I'm so... pap... if only.." Light blue tears streamed down his cheeks as the younger one coughed again._

* * *

 

But, instead of being regretful, the tall skeleton was only sad and wished for his brother's soul to never fade.

I lied. He acted like he wasn't, but he truely was. 'How had I not seen it sooner?' 'What if I could have prevented this?' Those were only a few of the broken thoughts that went through his head.

A light flickered in the room-

**_Click-Click_ **

**_Click_ **

Then it suddenly stopped, however, the room was covered in darkness as an extremely light blue, faded soul floated. It shook a few times but stopped, only to shake a bit more.

The scientist's breath was hitched in her throat as she turned around to look at the scene. It was all too familiar to her. He was going to fade. But at that moment, she could see his stats.

**0.0001/1**

**ATK: 1**

**DMG: 1**

** The best judge in the underground. **

But something was hidden under those words.

** And also the strongest. **

She gasped. He couldn't be the unknown judge... Right? He couldn't be the one filled with magic and determination...

It just doesn't fit.. It doesn't fit that lazy, pun-filled sack of bones...

The soul faded in and out of existance a few times.

**0.0001/1**

 

**...**

**....**

**........**

**...........**

**...............**

**.....................**

**...........................**

**BUT IT REFUSED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, wont you look at that, hes determined.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does sans know her? They haven't met before...
> 
>  
> 
> Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but, character development so, that's something

His soul shone a bright blue with patience, tainted a bit of red in some spots by the bit of determination in it, almost refusing the fact that he was supposed to die.

His soul was supposed to fade away. Key words: supposed to.

Who said he was going to follow the rules? He stirred slightly from on the bed, well, it was more of a cot to be honest. It looked like something you'd see in a horror movie. At least, the ones Alphys watched.

Which were anime.

About psychotic nurses.

But that's beside the point! What I was trying to say was that it was really eerie, especially with the determination the stained the cot.

It looked like blood. But blood turns brown..? _AAANNNNYYYYWWWAAAYYYYSSS_ ~! As I was trying to say...

Sans stirred slightly from on the cot and the scientist was alarmed. Everything she had learned about falling down was thrown into the trash. He survived, without melting. Now that, that was something that most monsters couldn't do. She checked his stats again.

**SANS**

**1/1**

**ATK: 1**

**DEF: 100**

**LV: 39**

**He didn't want to.**

The message beneath filled her with dread, and it didn't help that his DEFFENSE and LOVE were higher then it should have been. Her stomach dropped.

What did he do..? Why was his LOVE so high?

* * *

 

_Sans shouted for his younger brother. "PAPYRUS! PAPYRUS! P-P-PLEASE! PLEASE ANSWer me Paps... Please..." The taller finure hit the skeleton with a stick._

_"Shut up!" He shivered and went quiet._

_"SANS?!" The younger brothers voice rang out. "SANS!" The smaller child hugged sans, who recoiled at the contact._

_Papyrus was always, always their favorite. He got the best treatment out of the two. He got pillows, an actual bed, heck, he was even allowed out of his 'containment room'. Everything about him screamed happy._

_But not much about Sans did the same, maybe a slight smile, or a small chuckle, but not much._

* * *

 

_"SANS WHY AREN'T YOU ONE FOR SPEAKING..?" Papyrus was troubled, why doesn't he speak often? "IS IT BECAUSE YOU ARE SCARED OF ME?" He then looked alarmed, almost as if he was trying to comfort him and it wasn't working. "THERE'S NOTHING TO BE AFRAID OF!" The small skeleton chuckled sadly._

_"god, you're so innocent.." The taller one hummed questionably. "you don't see much that goes on around you, do you?" Papyrus smiled widely._

_"THERE ISNT MUCH TO SEE, ITS ALL THE SAME!"_

_"don't you see subtile changes? like the papers in the lab..?" He shook his head._

_"I BET ITS IN THE SAME PLACE!"_

_"it must be just me then.. Just me who remembers the RESETs."_

* * *

 

He opened his eyes and looked around him, then to the doctor. His eyes were voids.

There were nothing inside them, but his smile was back, which made him surprisingly menacing.

"oh, sup alph?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, sorry for the short chapter! Writers block has been kicking my butt lately, and hopefully soon, ill be able to write another decent chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, won't you look at that, he's determined


End file.
